


entangled

by bethabeepbeep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hotels, Jealousy, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Out of Character, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, rated teen n up bc they swear a couple times, seungmin is so oblivious i'm sorry, seungmin n felix are the only ones in the fic, theres some /implied/ lesbian ghosts but thats ok, they're both about 23, this is v americanized im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: Surely, he would survive without letting Felix have any clue about his feelings.Scratch that, this trip was most definitely going to be the death of him; the bane of his existence. The boy had such a cute smile that Seungmin was surprised that he had enough restraint to resist kissing the life out of him every single time he got shot one of those grins.orSeungmin and Felix go on a road trip. Feelings ensue.





	entangled

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i love seunglix and their friendship so i decided i'd write something cute. seunglix needs more fics :[  
> feel free to point out any mistake! constructive criticism is always appreciated and theres probably tons of random symbols in the story because my sisters rat kept stepping on the dang keyboard as i was rereading it-  
> hope you enjoy :)
> 
> also i'm sorry for the over use of a bunch of words-

If Seungmin had taken about five more seconds to think about it, he probably would’ve said no. He would’ve said no and just watched as Felix’s face fell and would’ve watched as Felix lightly kicked the ground, either out of disappointment or anxiety or something else. His ears would be red in embarrassment, and he would stutter out an awkward apology, even though it wasn’t his fault that Seungmin would have said no.

But, alas, Seungmin said yes. He most definitely said yes. Thinking back on it, it was probably a bad idea. Spending nearly five days and nights with Felix was not good for his heart. However... here he was, a bag packed with five days worth of clothing and other necessities, about to get in a car with Felix. They were gonna go on a little road trip, or at least that’s what Seungmin was told. Just so they could ‘see what the world had to offer,’ in Felix’s words. 

Spending that long with Felix and Felix alone was going to be torture. Not because Felix was terrible to be around, of course not, but because Seungmin had _the_ biggest crush on one Lee Felix. They had been friends for six, seven years? Somewhere around there. And Seungmin had been crushing on Felix for at least a third of the time. Felix was one of the most adorable people he has ever met, and that was both an amazing and scary thing. It was amazing, absolutely amazing, because he got to spend a lot of time cuddled up with his best friend and taking in everything about him. On the other hand, it was scary because, with all of the time he spent staring at Felix and letting his touches linger, Felix was bound to find out about his infatuation at some point or another. He didn’t exactly want Felix figuring out any time soon. Sure, there were moments that led him to believe that Felix might reciprocate his feelings, but then he turned around and acted the same with any other friend of theirs. 

  


Well, it’s not like he could back out of it now; both his feelings and the trip. He said yes, after all, and they were just about to leave. So, as he watched Felix get into the driver's side--yes, the driver's side. Seungmin was terrified of the idea of Felix driving, but who could say no to those puppy eyes?--he couldn’t help but think that it was going to be worth it. Felix was his best friend, first, and he could put his feelings to the back of his mind in order to spend some quality time with his favorite person. 

“You comin’, Min? Or are you just going to stand there all day?” Seungmin hadn’t even realized that Felix had rolled the window down in order to speak to him, but it brought him out of his thoughts, so, he bent down slightly to look at Felix.

“Yes,” He shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts and paused, a bit surprised at the blinding smile Felix was giving him. “Just let me put my stuff in the trunk,” He gave a small smile, turning around and walking towards said trunk. He carefully placed his bag next to both of Felix’s, very much so unlike what Felix had done when he haphazardly tossed his things into the car a couple of minutes ago. 

Seungmin took a moment, after he closed the trunk, to let out a deep breath that he hadn’t known he was holding. It was only five days, he reasoned. Surely, he would survive without letting Felix have any clue about his feelings.

  


Scratch that, this trip was most definitely going to be the death of him; the bane of his existence. He was Icarus and Felix was the sun. Of course, Felix was the sun, he was so bright it made Seungmin want to cry. In a good way, of course. The boy had such a cute smile that Seungmin was surprised that he had enough restraint to resist kissing the life out of him every single time he got shot one of those grins. 

  


Well, here goes nothing, he thought as he shoved limb after limb into the passenger's seat of the car. This was barely the first day of the next five and he was already having a mental breakdown over listening to Felix sing some song at the top of his lungs. 

They started making their way out of the parking lot.

This boy was going to ruin him, he was sure of it. Seungmin wasn’t sure he would mind, but he decided to push that thought to the back of his head. Not that he had any choice, because Felix’s sudden vocals made every thought fly out the window, even if it was closed. They were that powerful. Seungmin couldn’t help the small smile that made its way onto his face. Felix had such a soft voice, and it kept him even further under Felix’s spell. Not that he would need a spell to fall in love with Felix the way that he has.

Oh. Huh, that was new. Love. It shouldn’t surprise Seungmin as much as it did. It had been years, so why wouldn't he love Felix? There were plenty of reasons to love the freckled boy, despite just that. The freckles. 

Seungmin would say that his favorite thing about Felix was his passionate care for others. He always put others before himself, something that Seungmin had chastised him about, but couldn’t help but secretly love. He was always taking care of others like they were younger than him, even though the majority of his friends were older than him or the same age. There were times where Felix would have breakdowns over the stress of taking care of others and Seungmin would find him curled up on his bed in his dorm room, sobbing and shaking like a scared dog in every limb. Seungmin would always scoop him up in his arms and offer any sort of comfort he could give. 

Felix had gotten better at not taking on so much stress, but Seungmin still worried about him sometimes. He knew the Australian was strong and could take care of himself but Seungmin was always going to worry about him. It was practically a trait of their friendship, at this point. They always worried too much about each other and cared too much for each other. In Seungmin’s case, he also probably loved Felix too much for his own good. 

Seungmin turned his gaze away to look out of his window, tears threatening to build up in his eyes. He was in love with his best friend, and there was nothing he could do about that. Felix was going to break his heart the day he decided to confess--if that day would even come--and there’d be love in his heart that he would never be able to take back. He was twenty-three years old, yet this was the first time he had felt genuine, romantic love for someone. And it was his best friend.

  


Seungmin wasn’t really sure how much longer he was lost in his thoughts, dread eating away at him, but Felix must’ve noticed at some point or another.

He took a quick glance at Seungmin’s expression and reached to turn the music down once he got a glance of his crestfallen face. “What’s up, Minnie? Not ready to spend the next five days with your favorite Aussie, hmm?” He gave Seungmin one of _those_ grins as he tried to lighten the mood that he somehow sensed was drowning Seungmin and, well, Seungmin felt like he immediately melted.

Yeah, most definitely in love, Seungmin thought as he offered Felix a cheeky smile. “You aren’t my favorite, Chan makes better cookies,” He teased, easily putting on a joking facade. 

Felix gasped in mock offense, directing his eyes back to the road but putting enough emotion into his words that made it obvious that he was still very much so in the conversation, “wow, fine. Jeongin is my favorite baby, then.”

Seungmin snorted, wanting to reply that he was just a week younger than him, but decided to say something about what his brain got stuck on. “I’m your baby, then?” There was too much hope in his voice, Seungmin decided, and he almost jumped out of the car when Felix’s face momentarily fell.

Then, after what felt like hours, Felix himself snorted and took a glance at Seungmin. “Yes,” Seungmin could’ve sworn that Felix’s ears were red. “You are,” If Seungmin had taken a drink of something at that time, he would have done a spit take, not so dissimilar from a movie, all over the car. “But, you’re not my favorite. Not anymore.”

Felix had a teasing pout on his face and Seungmin wanted to reach over the console and kiss it right off of his stupid, cute face but came to the conclusion that Felix might’ve either crashed the car or pushed him out of his seat and into the oncoming traffic.

Wait, traffic? Since when were they on the highway? Had they really been driving for that long?

He voiced his thoughts and Felix laughed at him. “You were silent for so long that I thought I might’ve lost you. I guess I did. We’ve been driving for almost thirty minutes, dork.”

“Thirty minutes?” Seungmin practically shrieked. “I spaced out for that long?” He wondered out loud, mostly meant for himself, if the way he whispered it said anything, but Felix must’ve heard him anyways because he hummed. 

“So you _were_ spaced out? Penny for your thoughts?” 

Seungmin scoffed, “not after you just said that I wasn’t your favorite baby.”

Felix turned his head to give Seungmin an unamused look. “Seriously, Min. You looked so upset. I know what your ‘lost in thought’ face looks like and that wasn’t what I was seeing,” Felix had genuine worry and concern written on his face.

Seungmin momentarily pulled a poker face, scrunching his face up afterward. “It- it was nothing. I was just hoping that Hyunjin would remember to feed Kkami while we’re gone, since he usually has me do it so he doesn’t have to quickly drive home on his lunch break and then have no time to eat. You know how far away his job is from his apartment,” Seungmin pointed out, a bit surprised and concerned on how easily he came up with that lie. He felt bad, but it’s not like he was just going to straight up tell his best friend that he was thinking about his feelings for said best friend. That would totally go well, Seungmin mused. 

“Oh,” Felix said flatly, staring straight ahead as he drove. “Of course, yeah. Hyunjin. I know what you mean, it is a long drive, I guess.”

Seungmin wanted to ask what the sudden mood change was about but decided against it, not wanting to make the sudden tension in the car worse. They still had a couple more hours to go before they got to the little town they were going to stay in for the night. 

Felix really was going to be the death of him. 

  


☆☆☆

  


Seungmin blearily blinked his eyes open, the car door slamming shut scaring him awake. It took him a moment to realize where he was, but one glance out the window after he sat up made him realize that they were at a gas station. He looked over to the driver's side to see Felix not in his seat, but outside getting gas. A sigh filled the car as Seungmin exhaled, rubbing his eyes and adjusting himself in his seat so he was in a more comfortable sitting position. His body ached from sitting in the same position for so long, but he felt pretty well rested from his nap. He wasn’t sure how long he had slept but he assumed it was for at least a couple of hours because the sun was setting, from what he could see.

His eyes ended up drawing back to Felix, and he saw Felix’s face scrunch up as he leaned up against the car, waiting for the right amount of gas to finish pumping. He seemed to be lost in thought, so Seungmin did what he thought best and leaned over to bang on the window from the inside. 

Felix jumped about five feet in the air and turned around, at first looking over the top of the car. When he saw nothing, he looked down and saw Seungmin grinning up at him evilly. Felix gave Seungmin a glare, although he could tell that Felix was slightly amused.

Seungmin toppled out of the car, laughter bubbling out of him. Felix was still glaring at him, a small smile trying not to make its way onto his face. He rounded the car, stumbling towards Felix with a sleepy grin on his face. “Shouldn’t have slammed the door and woke me up, loser,” He fluffed Felix’s hair and his grin widened when Felix half-heartedly tried to push him away. 

“You’re the loser for scaring me when all I was doing was getting gas so that we could continue our journey,” With an emphasis on the last word, he shoved the gas pump back into its place and spun back around with his hands on his hips. “Do you want anything from inside?”

Felix sounded like he wanted to be angry, but couldn’t help but laugh, so Seungmin beamed at him. “Yes, please,” He paused, taking a couple of steps forward to wrap his arms around Felix’s waist. “Don't pretend to be mad, it only makes you cuter. It’s not intimidating.” 

Felix let out an offended noise and pushed Seungmin back, making his way towards the main building. 

Seungmin let out a loud laugh, rounding the car again to get back into his seat. Just before he was about to get back into the car, he yelled to Felix, who had just reached the building, “get me some hot Cheetos and a bottle of water!”

He snorted quietly as he turned towards the car, and nearly jumped out of his skin for the second time that night when he looked over to see an elderly woman a couple of feet from the front of the car. The woman was smiling, and just as Seungmin opened his mouth to speak, she beat him to it. “You’re so cute with each other. I’m glad you’re so open, you really are beating the odds. I believe you will be together for a very long time.” She nodded, as if to affirm her statement, and walked towards the building.

Except, she didn’t exactly go towards the entrance. The woman went to the side of the building, and she peeked over her shoulder to smile at Seungmin before turning back. Another elderly woman, a bit taller than her, walked out of the shadows and grabbed her hand. They ended up standing side by side, holding hands and smiling at each other, from what Seungmin could see, before they disappeared.

Yeah, Seungmin saw that right. They both disappeared into thin air. They disappeared before he got to tell the woman that they weren’t dating. Weirdly enough, that was what he was most worried about. 

Seungmin even looked around in every direction and he couldn’t find them. He shook his head back and forth like a wet dog, staring at the car in confusion once he turned back around. There was a moment where he questioned if he was still sleeping but he decided that no, that was most definitely real. He got back in the car and stared out the front windshield, a confused look on his face.

When Felix got back in the car a few seconds later, he had set the plastic bag in the backseat and put his seatbelt on before he even noticed the look on Seungmin’s face. “Are you alright? What happened?” He seemed genuinely concerned, like he thought something had happened to Seungmin. Which, generally speaking, something _did_ happen, but not along the lines of what Felix was probably thinking.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. I just…” He trailed off, looking at Felix and letting out a loud guffaw at the confusion on his face. “Sorry,” He snickered, more out of surprise than anything. “I don’t wanna scare you but I think I just saw a ghost.”

Felix’s eyes widened and he quickly went to start the car. Seungmin didn’t stop him, only chuckling more and continuing his story. “This woman walked past me and then walked to the side of the building and some other lady came up and stood next to her and then they both disappeared into thin air.” He decided not to go into specifics, but it only made it sound scarier because Felix seemed to go a little pale.

Seungmin desperately tried to explain to Felix for the next thirty minutes that it wasn’t a ghost and that there was an explanation for it, and Seungmin did genuinely believe that. His sleepy brain just assumed something else at first, he swears. 

Felix refused to believe him, to Seungmin’s amusement. Needless to say, they got out of there fast.

  


☆☆☆

  


At this point, it was useless for Seungmin to not tell Felix what the old woman said. The lady running the counter at the hotel perked up when they walked in, so that should have been the first sign.

“We don’t have any doubles open tonight, but I can get you a room with a single bed,” Were the first words to come out of her mouth, even before they had reached the counter. She had the nerve to giggle, and the look Seungmin and Felix shared should’ve been enough for her to just do business as usual. However, when Felix explained that they already had a room booked, she looked it up before giving them their keys and just giggled more. “Oh, I see. Here’s your key, boys! Don’t have too much fun, if you know what I mean.” She winked terribly, giving them what they guess was meant to be a suggestive grin, but they both just seemed to agree that it was more annoying than anything.

  
  
  


“Gosh, what is wrong with people?” Felix exclaimed as they walked into their room. He chucked his bag next to the first bed he saw and immediately made his way into the little bathroom. “Oh, they have tiny soaps!” 

Seungmin shook his head, a soft smile on his face as he let out an amused noise from the main room at Felix’s short attention span. He went to set his bag next to the other bed before he ran into a problem. The room was as big as a doubles room, but there was just one small difference.

There was only one bed. Only, it was a queen rather than a twin.

“Lix!” Seungmin said, a bit louder than necessary, seeing as he was only a few yards away. The bathroom door was open, too.

“Gosh, Min. Why are you so loud?” Felix muttered as he walked out of the bathroom, his own toothbrush in his mouth. He was looking at Seungmin with a questioning look on his face. Seungmin gestured to the rest of the room with a pointed look on his face. Felix’s face fell, momentarily, before he shrugged and smiled softly. “What about it? It’s fine, we can just share a bed. It’s not like we haven’t before.”

“Well, yeah…” Seungmin trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I booked a twin room! Not a twin room with a queen-sized bed!”

“What, do you really wanna go back down there and talk to that weird-ass woman again? Over a bed? Do you not want to share a bed with me that badly?”

Seungmin grimaced, shaking his head and stepping towards the bed, so his back was to Felix, to set his bag down next to Felix’s. He leaned down and rummaged through it to find his toiletry bag while he spoke. “It’s not that. I’m just upset that they didn’t give us the room I booked. It’s fine,” He turned to face Felix after he found what he needed and briefly saw a look of mild hurt on Felix’s face before he turned back around to spit out his toothpaste and finish up. 

Seungmin closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, running a hand over his face. “You know I also have that thing with sharing beds without clean clothes and stuff. Which will be fine, I guess, since you’ll be changing into clean pajamas,” He trailed off, realizing that he was rambling. He opened his eyes as he took a couple of steps into the bathroom, and when he fully opened them, he almost cried. Felix’s face was barely two inches from his, and they were basically chest to chest.

“I’m sorry-”

“Hi,” Felix said, breathily, tuning out Seungmin’s apology. He was slightly staring up at Seungmin, due to the height difference, and Seungmin swears that he wants to cry.

So, Seungmin did what any smart person with a crush on their best friend would do. He awkwardly placed his hands on Felix’s shoulders so that he could maneuver them so that Felix was in Seungmin’s position, in the doorway, and Seungmin was in Felix’s position, in the bathroom. “Sorry! Was just trying to get in here for my turn,” He said, louder than needed, giving Felix an awkward grin before basically shutting the door in his face. He was a bit surprised that he didn’t actually hit him. 

There was silence on the other side of the door, so Seungmin let out a sigh and clutched the counter, staring at himself in the mirror.

What an idiot, he thought. Who does that?

I do, apparently, Seungmin thought as he pulled out the things needed for his nightly routine. He had just started to brush his teeth when he heard some thuds in the main room. It sounded like Felix had thrown the pillows on the bed roughly, and then rummaged around loudly in his bag before throwing it onto the mini couch that Seungmin had noticed earlier. 

Seungmin made eye contact with himself in the mirror before rushing to finish his routine, his eyes wide and a grimace on his face. This night was going to be fun.

  


☆☆☆

  


The door creaked as Seungmin opened it, and the first thing he noticed was that it was darker in the room. It wasn’t completely dark, because the lamp on the nightstand on the side where Felix was laying- wait, Felix? 

He was curled up with a pillow hugged tightly to his chest, and his back was to Seungmin. Seungmin could practically feel the anger and tension in the room. “Lixie?”

Felix didn’t respond or even move, at all. Seungmin could barely tell that he was breathing, with how still he was. “Lix...” He still didn’t move. Seungmin walked over to the bed and put a knee on it, reaching a shaky hand towards Felix. Why would he be angry? Seungmin hadn’t done anything, had he?

The moment Seungmin’s hand landed on Felix’s arm, Felix flinched so hard that Seungmin thought he might fall onto the floor. He didn’t, luckily, but he did shove Seungmin’s hand off of him roughly. Seungmin retracted his hand, hurt shown on his face. Not that Felix would’ve seen it, seeing as he was still facing away from him. He had actually curled in on himself even further, fisting the blanket in his hand so firmly that his knuckles were turning white. Seungmin got off of the bed and stepped back, concern in his eyes, “Lix, I’m gonna change, then I’m gonna make you talk to me, okay? I’m sorry if I did something.”

Seungmin could’ve sworn he heard Felix scoff, but once he snapped his head towards said boy, he was in the same position with no sign of response other than the steady movement of his side due to his breathing. Seungmin’s face contorted and if he wasn’t going to cry earlier, he probably would now.

Seungmin turned to face the dresser in front of the bed and changed, pausing every few seconds as he tried to think about what he did wrong. He hadn’t remembered doing something to anger Felix, but maybe he didn’t like having a door slammed in his face. Or maybe he realized how flustered Seungmin was when they were that close and felt uncomfortable. Felix was usually so chill, though? But, that led Seungmin back to square one.

He exhaled loudly as he pulled his shirt on, facing Felix with determination on his face. Only, Felix was already looking at him. Staring, in fact. He was leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed, anger simmering in his eyes. His attention seemed to be elsewhere before Seungmin turned around, but now they were holding eye contact. 

Seungmin’s face softened once he saw Felix’s flushed face. “Lix… what’s wrong? Did I do something?” 

Felix huffed, his bangs flying everywhere, like they were in a tornado. “Yes. And no.” 

Seungmin accidentally laughed loudly, and suddenly. He swears he didn’t mean to. It was just such a Felix thing to say, contradicting himself within three seconds. Felix’s glare seemed to turn more playful, but he tried to keep it tough. 

“Did you already forget what I said earlier? You don’t scare me, you only look cute when you glare,” Seungmin teased, crawling onto the bed and settling next to Felix, except he was laid down in a more comfortable position. 

Seungmin let out a gasp when Felix leaped on top of him, straddling his waist with a playful grin. “Oh, yeah? I can be scary,” He grinned, lifting his hands to Seungmin’s waist. Seungmin’s eyes widened comically once he realized what was about to happen, but it was too late. Felix ran his hands across Seungmin’s waist and stomach, tickling him like there was no tomorrow.

“No! I’m sorry! You’re scary, you’re totally scary!” Seungmin yelped, laughing loudly. Felix stopped for a few seconds.

“Am I? Am I really?” With each word, he leaned in towards Seungmin’s face even further, his eyebrows raised and a smug look on his face. 

It felt like the breath had been knocked out of Seungmin. He always got super close to Felix, but every single time, he was blown away with how beautiful Felix truly was. That, and he was super close and Seungmin felt like he was about to combust. “Yes,” He said breathily. “You’re really scary.” Felix beamed triumphantly and started to make his way off of Seungmin. “Because you're so ugly.” Seungmin cackled, leaping up off of the bed before Felix could tickle him again. 

“Kim Seungmin!” Felix yelled as Seungmin ran into the bathroom. They were both shoving on each side of the poor door, since Seungmin hadn’t had the time to lock it. “We both know that I’m stronger than you!” 

Seungmin scoffed but didn’t let himself stop pushing.

Seungmin’s eyes widened for the nth time that night. He shouldn’t have put on socks. His feet were slipping on the bathroom tile and the gap between the door and the doorframe was getting bigger and Felix-

Felix was in the bathroom, now. Seungmin backed up, a nervous smile on his face. “Come on, you’re not mad anymore, are you? and I- I was just joking earlier, you aren’t ugly!”

Felix raised his eyebrows as he crept towards Seungmin, resisting the urge to put his hands on his hips. “I’m not? Then, what am I?”

Seungmin flushed, looking everywhere but Felix because the first word that came into his mind was ‘stunning.’ He faltered, and that gave Felix the chance to push him against the wall. “What am I, Minnie?” 

Seungmin groaned, clenching his teeth as he looked at the clock on the wall opposite to them. Felix had him trapped against the wall, arms on each side of him. Sure, Seungmin was taller, but Felix was right, he was most definitely weaker. “You’re okay,” He squeaked out, “I guess.” 

“You guess?” Felix whispered, grabbing Seungmin’s face and making him look at him. That gave Seungmin the chance to escape, with nothing blocking his left side. His face was already flushed and he didn’t want Felix to notice anything weird, so he took his chance. Seungmin started to sprint towards the door, but just as he stepped out of the bathroom, Felix wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and yanked him back. “Stop running from me and I won’t tickle you!”

“You’re not tickling me right now, though,” He heard--and felt--Felix snort as he started to waddle them around the room.

“I don’t wanna tickle you anymore. I just want to cuddle.”

“Maybe we can do that, Lix.” He paused, not expecting Felix’s stomach to rumble. Seungmin let out a snicker, “but, first, we should probably order some food.” 

Felix whined, burying his face into Seungmin’s back. “Can we cuddle for a few minutes, first? I can wait.”

Seungmin pretended to consider it. Sure, it would be nice, but… no. “No, Lix. We need to eat,” He paused, detaching himself from Felix. “Food, first.”

“Cuddles, next?” Felix said, hope in his eyes and lips turning into a pout. Seungmin looked away and shook his head pointedly.

“Nope! Now, what do you want for dinner?”

  


☆☆☆

  


“I’m actually kind of glad you chose chicken. It’s probably a bad idea because everything here is so clean--(“No it’s not, Minnie. It’s a hotel.”)--but that was really good.”

“See, I can be smart.”

Seungmin gave him a meaningful look but paired it with a smug grin. “Not really.”

Felix smacked him on the arm, almost sending the popcorn chicken between his chopsticks flying. 

Seungmin made a noise at the back of his throat and pushed Felix slightly. “Be careful. Don’t drop that on the carpet or something,” He chastised, ignoring the mocking smile that Felix gave him. 

Felix popped the piece of chicken in his mouth after dipping it in whatever weird sauce he liked and closed the takeout container. “If I haven’t already, I won’t. I’m done, anyways,” He heaved himself off of the couch and went to place the leftover takeout container into the mini fridge, just in case he woke up at two in the morning and got hungry. Or something. His ankles popped as he leaned down to put the food away and he laughed loudly. 

“You’re old,” Seungmin deadpanned, not missing a beat as he continued to clean up the food. 

“I’m only a week older than you, nerd,” Felix laughed incredulously and closed the fridge, standing up to stretch. 

Seungmin shook his head as he threw the trash into the trash can, turning to face Felix with a pointed look on his face. “That wasn’t the case when you called me a baby earlier.”

Felix lifted a finger, shaking it back and forth as he took a step towards Seungmin. “No, sir, I called you my baby, not a baby. There’s a difference,” Seungmin rolled his eyes and turned to rummage around in his bag that was now on the bed to distract himself. His face was pink and he would rather not have Felix see that.

Felix took the chance to wrap his arms around him and shove his face into his neck. Seungmin faked a groan and shuffled a bit, trying to detach Felix from him. “Lix, let go,” His words sounded serious but they came out whinier than he meant for them too.

“You said we could cuddle after we ate,” Felix whined, nudging Seungmin’s neck with his nose. 

Seungmin tried to repress the gasp that wanted to escape as Felix let out a warm breath on his neck. “I did not. I said no.”

Seungmin finally built up the strength to turn around in Felix’s tight grip, and he almost immediately regretted his decision. Felix was now looking up at him, their faces not even three inches apart. They could feel each other’s breathing and Seungmin was sure that Felix could feel--and hear--his heart beating out of his chest.

“Uh,” Seungmin said intelligently, trying to sit back onto the bed behind him so they weren’t so close. However, Felix was still attached to him like a koala so they both fell uncomfortably onto the bed. Seungmin let out a yelp as Felix continued to cackle, even once they finished bouncing on the hotel bed.

“Now we have to cuddle!” Felix yelled triumphantly, throwing his arms over Seungmin and shoving his face back into Seungmin’s neck for the nth time that night. 

Seungmin huffed, “no, Felix!” 

It was silent for a couple of seconds. Seungmin hadn’t meant for that to come out that so harshly, but Felix hadn’t seemed to realize that. He stiffened up before quickly detaching himself from Seungmin and crawling to the head of the bed. He was sitting up against the headboard, again, with his arms crossed, and Seungmin was reminded of earlier.

Seungmin sighed, sitting up and plopping himself down next to Felix, probably a bit closer than necessary. “I’m sorry, Lix. I didn’t mean to sound so mean.”

Seungmin wasn’t really expecting him to reply, but he was even more confused once he did. “Why do you always do this?”

Seungmin nearly jumped, looking at Felix. “Do what?” He had a puzzled expression on his face, unlike the discouraged expression on Felix’s face. His breathing was fast and Seungmin noticed that he had the sheets clenched between his hands again, his arms no longer crossed. “Do what, Felix?”

Felix laughed, quiet and bitter. “You- you always make me feel like something is about to happen and then you go and push me away like we haven’t been friends for more than half a decade.”

There was more silence for a few seconds. Seungmin’s eyebrows were furrowed and he pushed himself so he was sitting cross-legged next to Felix, facing the boy. “What do you mean I ‘make you feel like something is about to happen?’” 

Felix puffed his cheeks up, looking entirely too adorable for the conversation that they were having. “Nevermind, Min. Let’s just get some sleep, okay? It’s been a long day,” As he finished talking, he shuffled so he was laying down with the blanket pulled all the way up to his face, his left arm underneath the pillow.

Just as Seungmin opened his mouth to say something, Felix reached up swiftly and turned off the lamp. They were left in darkness and Seungmin clamped his mouth shut, his teeth clacking together loudly. He slowly decided to tuck himself in, desperately wanting to bury himself in the blanket and cry, maybe.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he had done. Sure, there were some awkward moments throughout the night, but he thought they were over that. He still didn’t know why Felix was angry earlier, or why he was angry now. He knew Felix liked to simmer for a bit, and then he would talk things out, but that didn’t seem to be the case at the moment. Seungmin huffed quietly to himself. He was frustrated; they were best friends, they had been for years, and yet they were letting some weird moments get in between them. Seungmin refused to stand for it. He forcefully turned himself over to face Felix but hadn’t realized that the boy, himself, had turned around too. He hadn’t even heard him shuffle.

“Lixie…” Seungmin trailed off, faintly seeing Felix’s eyes shimmering with tears. Felix was always emotional, and Seungmin chastised himself for forgetting that Felix doesn’t do well when fighting with anyone, especially his best friend. “I’m so sorry-” 

He wasn’t sure what else he was going to say, but that was all knocked out of him when Felix lurched forward and wrapped his limbs around Seungmin. He buried his face into Seungmin’s chest and threw an arm and a leg over the slightly taller boy. Felix let out a wet laugh, “it’s okay. I’m sorry for being dramatic.”

Seungmin shook his head, as if to say that he wasn’t being dramatic. “Let's just try to spend the rest of this trip not arguing, hmm?” 

Felix nodded, leaning back and beaming up at Seungmin, his eyes wet. “Lixie, don’t cry!” Seungmin laughed softly, bringing his sleeved hands up to wipe his eyes dry. Felix giggled, closing his eyes as Seungmin let his hands rest on each side of Felix’s cheeks. It felt entirely too intimate, but they also felt like they were in their own little bubble that would never break.

  


Felix opened his eyes to see Seungmin staring at him with all of the fondness possible in his eyes. “You’re not going to do the thing again, are you?”

Seungmin’s eyebrows furrowed, making Felix giggle. “What thing?”

“Just…” Felix trailed off, giving Seungmin a wary smile, concern in his eyes. “Don’t hate me.”

Before Seungmin could say something like ‘I could never hate you,’ Felix had his lips pressed against Seungmin’s in a gentle peck. He didn’t pull away for about three seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to Seungmin. He wished that they could do that all the time.

Felix stared up at Seungmin with worry in his eyes, watching as all kinds of emotions passed over Seungmin’s flushed face. “Minnie?”

Seungmin finally focused his eyes onto Felix’s face, his eyebrows still furrowed. His lower lip seemed to be slightly trembling, but there was obvious joy in his eyes.

Felix giggled. He really straight up giggled at Seungmin. “You look so silly,” He whispered as he reached up to smooth down the creases in between Seungmin’s eyebrows. Seungmin immediately relaxed his face, breaking out into a small grin. He surprised them both by leaning forward and pressing another light kiss to Felix’s lips, pulling away almost immediately. 

The sheets rustled in their ears as Felix shook his head, a goofy grin on his face. “You’re blushing,” He whispered, afraid to break the moment.

Seungmin rolled his eyes fondly, shuffling around to get more comfortable. “Shut up. Let’s just get some sleep. We have to drive a lot tomorrow, y’know.”

Felix tightened his grip around Seungmin’s waist and buried his face back into Seungmin’s chest for the nth time in the past couple hours. “Yeah, and I won’t be the one doing all of the driving this time.”

“You could’ve woken me up,” Seungmin mumbled, tucking his chin into Felix’s hair and squeezing him tightly in his arms. 

“Yeah, and then you would have been grumpy.”

“That’s funny, because you’ve actually been the grumpy one so far,” Seungmin snickered, yelping quietly when Felix pinched his side in retaliation. 

“Get some sleep, you big baby,” Felix huffed into his neck, making Seungmin shiver. He swears he felt Felix smile against his neck.

Seungmin hummed, shuffling some more before relaxing. “Your big baby,” He whispered quietly before closing his eyes and letting sleep try to take him.

He could’ve sworn he heard Felix say something back, but he wasn’t exactly sure what it was because he was passed out before he could register anything else.

  


(Felix laid there in thought for a few minutes before deciding to press a light, innocent kiss to Seungmin’s neck. There was a chance that Seungmin would choose to forget the peaceful moment when they woke up, and Felix found himself laying there, worrying, for a while. But, when Seungmin squeezed him tight and pulled him closer in his sleep, burying his face into his hair, Felix found that he would remember this moment forever. 

  


“I love you, Minnie.” Were the words that escaped his mouth before he, too, drifted off to sleep.)

  


☆☆☆

  


It was cold. That was Felix’s first thought when he woke up. The warmth of Seungmin’s body was no longer there, and Felix wondered for a moment if he had dreamt up the whole previous night. Felix sat up momentarily, looking around for Seungmin, but when he couldn’t find him, he groaned loudly and fell back onto the mattress. He either completely ruined his friendship with his best friend or had the best dream of his life.

Turns out, it was neither. Seungmin walked out of the bathroom and into the main room with a toothbrush in his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed, yet again. “Are you okay?”

Felix scrambled up, leaning back on his hands. His own eyebrows were furrowed and he tilted his head as he stared at Seungmin. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask something--they seemed to be doing this a lot to each other lately-- Seungmin shrugged and walked back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

Felix let out a frustrated sigh and let himself fall back onto the bed again. He pulled the blankets up to cover his head and laid there, swimming in his thoughts. Surely, Seungmin would be acting differently. Whether or not he was fine with what happened the previous night, he still would’ve been acting either disgusted or shy. But, this was Seungmin, so he was a bit unpredictable. He wasn’t even sure what they were, at this point. Sure, they kissed, but what are the odds that Seungmin just thought it was a weird dream and pushes it to the back of his mind? 

Felix laughed quietly at himself. Seungmin wasn’t like that. He never has been. But, what was happening, then? Felix desperately wanted the previous night to be real, but Seungmin hadn’t given him any signs in the short minute that he saw him. Whatever, Felix thought, it’ll come up eventually.

A gasp filled the quiet room as Seungmin ripped the blankets back, scaring Felix half to death. Seungmin cackled quietly at him, grinning. “No more sleeping! You can’t go back to bed. We have to be out of here in an hour.”

Felix just groaned in response. He felt like that was his thing, at this point. His face was scrunched up, his eyes closed as he felt around for the covers. The only thing he wanted to do for the rest of the day was lie there in Seungmin’s company. 

With his eyes closed, he didn’t notice the concern that had appeared in Seungmin’s eyes. “You feeling okay, Lix?” He surprised them both by pushing Felix’s bangs up and away from Felix’s forehead and pressing the back of his palm to his forehead. “You're not warm, though…” He trailed off, moving his hand around to see if he would feel anything different.

When he still couldn’t figure it out, he moved his hand away and resolved to just run his hands through Felix’s hair. Felix was staring up at him with stars in his eyes, confusion floating around through his brain. He was enjoying the attention, nonetheless. Seungmin’s eyes flicked down to stare at him, the two making eye contact. The silence in the room was bloated, filled with unsaid things that were begging to be talked about. 

They could’ve stared at each other for only a few more seconds, or maybe a couple long minutes, before Seungmin bit his lower lip nervously. He took a moment to think before leaning down quickly, stopping about two inches from Felix’s face, giving him the chance to move away. Felix just stared at him, his eyes widening and his face turning pink, making his already prominent freckles even prettier. 

Seungmin smiled softly before pressing his lips to Felix’s. Felix’s hands shot up to grip the collar of his button up shirt, making himself lean up just a bit. Seungmin let out a gasp, this time, as Felix yanked him down onto the bed. He put his hands out on instinct, one on each side of Felix’s head. Felix was staring up at him with such emotion, chest moving up and down with every breath he took. There was something fierce in his eyes that made Seungmin’s heart beat even faster. Seungmin didn’t let himself think even for a second before he threw his leg over Felix, now straddling him. They seemed to meet each other in the middle, lips moving in sync. Felix had his hands gripping Seungmin’s waist, and Seungmin was holding Felix’s face as if his life depended on it. Neither of them had a ton of experience in… anything romantic, really, but they had enough to get the point across. Felix pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily as his grip only ever so slightly loosened on Seungmin’s waist. 

“We shouldn't-”

“I’m sorry-”

They both stared at each other for a couple long seconds before they almost simultaneously burst out laughing, clutching each other for balance. Seungmin removed himself from Felix’s lap, the bed bouncing as he landed on the other side of Felix. They both just sat there, staring at the bed sheets or the floor or whatever, kind of dazed. That was most definitely not how Felix expected to start his morning. What did that mean for them? 

That was the only thing on both of their minds.

  


“Go brush your teeth, stinky,” Seungmin said, suddenly, drawing a loud laugh out of Felix. It fizzled out into a giggle after a couple of seconds after he stood up, the movement taking effort because of the bed. Felix took a moment to balance himself, then he took a few steps towards the bathroom. 

Right before he stepped into the bathroom, Felix turned around and gave Seungmin a cheeky smile as he put a hand on the doorframe. “You can’t say that when you just kissed me,” With that, he stepped into the bathroom and started to slam it. Seungmin sputtered and it only made Felix laugh more. “You didn’t seem to mind, then!” He giggled before closing the door pointedly.

Seungmin shook his head back and forth with an incredulous smile on his face. He let himself fall back onto the bed with a loud exhale. He wasn’t sure if he was going to survive the rest of this trip. There was no chance, especially with the way that Felix kept making him feel.

It was worth it, he decided.

  


☆☆☆

  


They were hit with a blast of hot air the moment they stepped out of the hotel building. It was warm out, even warmer than it was the day before. 

It also happened to be extremely windy. “Seungmin, help! I think this wind is going to blow me away.”

Seungmin scoffed, a playful smile dancing on his lips. “You’re the strong one, just fight it and make it go away. Plus, I’m sure those heavy ass bags of yours will help keep you grounded. What do you have in there, anyway?” 

“Oh, y’know… just my feelings for you,” Seungmin tripped over his bag and nearly fell to the ground, instead choosing to just drop the bag.

Seungmin stumbled forward a few steps past his bag as Felix laughed loudly at him, drawing the attention of a few nearby strangers. “You- you can’t just say stuff like that, Felix!” 

Felix reached the car and opened the trunk, tossing his stuff in it. “I can, and I did. What are you going to do about it, kiss me?” He taunted, something flirtatious in his eyes. 

Seungmin growled at the back of his throat, making Felix smirk at him as he leaned against the back of the car, waiting for Seungmin to catch up to him. “Actually, you’re not getting any more kisses, just because of that.”

Felix pouted, pushing himself so he was in between the car and Seungmin. Seungmin slowly reached around Felix and put his bag in the car, leaning back a bit before wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist. He leaned in close and stared into Felix’s eyes for a long ten seconds before stepping back. “Better close the trunk!” He yelled out before getting into the driver's side of the car.

  


Felix grumbled as he slammed the trunk and got into the other side, crossing his arms once he was seated and buckled in. His eyes followed Seungmin’s movements with a pout, watching as he buckled himself up and went to start the car. Seungmin put his elbow on top of his seat to look behind the car, just to make sure no one was there before he backed up. Felix would’ve noticed how Seungmin faltered and glanced down at the seats in confusion if he weren’t so busy being in awe at how the sun hit Seungmin just right and made him look even more beautiful than he normally did. Felix loved Seungmin in these little moments, his neck muscles stretching as he looked around and the sun shining on his hair and making it look like he had a halo.

“Lix?” Felix jumped as Seungmin called his name, his eyes focusing on Seungmin’s eyes.

Felix offered him a sheepish smile, “yes, baby?” 

Seungmin’s ears turned red but he ignored the nickname said in English in favor of gesturing to the back seat. “We forgot to take in the stuff from the gas station last night.”

Huh, he was right. The bag was sitting on the middle seat, the water bottle halfway out of the bag. Felix looked back over at Seungmin to find the boy already admiring him. He flinched a little bit in surprise before letting a warm smile spread across his face. “Oh, well. At least we didn’t have to bring it back out to the car.”

“You mean, at least _I_ didn’t have to bring it back out. We both know you would’ve made me take it.”

“Well, I did have a lot of stuff to carry! There’s a lot of feelings in those bags, y’know!” Felix grinned when, this time, Seungmin’s whole face turned a light shade of pink. 

Seungmin shook his head for the nth time in the past twenty-four hours, starting the car and backing out of the parking lot. “More like emotional baggage, you emo fool,” Seungmin waved for another driver to go first and glanced at Felix. “Get out the bag of Cheetos and feed me, peasant.”

“Only fools fall for you,” Felix quoted in English, chuckling loudly when Seungmin reached out and hit his shoulder. Felix leaned back and snatched the bag, digging around in it for a second before letting out a pleased noise once he spotted them, yanking the bag of hot Cheetos out and tossing the other stuff back into the back seat. He ripped it open as Seungmin got onto the main street and started driving towards their next destination. 

Felix grinned widely, “say ‘ahh!’” 

Seungmin opened his mouth as Felix reached over with a cheeto, but right before Seungmin got the chance to bite down, Felix moved it away and popped it into his own mouth. Seungmin shot him a glare, puffing his cheeks and shaking his head before letting the breath out. “I swear, Lee Felix.” 

Felix giggled, this time actually feeding Seungmin a few of them. Seungmin bit down on them with a crunch, giving Felix a pointed look. “You better watch out, I’ll get you.”

Felix put his hands up in mock surrender. Seungmin tried to look at him and be intimidating, but all he could do was give him a fond smile before focusing back on the road.

The cause of his death was currently sitting right beside him, he swears.

  


☆☆☆

  


The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky. It wasn’t sunset just yet, but they both knew it was going to be soon. They had been on the road for a while, and Seungmin was beginning to get tired of driving. 

They were about an hour away from where they were going to stay for the rest of the trip when Felix made Seungmin pull over. Seungmin gave him a curious look, “I have somewhere I want to take us, and you look like you’re about to crash the car. Let’s switch.”

Seungmin sighed, getting out of the car and rounding it to get into the passenger’s side. He got into the car just in time to see Felix struggle before finally falling into the driver’s seat. Seungmin stared at him like he was crazy for a few seconds before settling into his seat. “This is why I’m afraid to let you drive,” He paused, watching as Felix buckled himself in, apparently out of breath. “You literally could’ve just gotten out of the car like I did.”

Felix gave him a wild smile. “What’s the fun in that?”

Seungmin pretended to think. “You could’ve gotten a kiss from me, maybe,” He offered Felix an innocent smile when his jaw dropped open. 

“What-” Felix sputtered, pouting. “You can’t do that. Why can’t I get a kiss now?”

Seungmin laughed, tilting his head back and forth in thought. “Good point,” He stated before leaning across the console and kissing the pout off of Felix’s lips. Felix sat frozen for a couple of seconds before letting out a cute giggle, going to start the car with much more excitement than necessary. 

  


Then, they set off, to whatever destination Felix was going to take them.

  


☆☆☆

  


“I can’t believe you fell asleep. It was literally a twenty minute drive, if that,” Felix teased, wrapping an arm around Seungmin as he sleepily walked down the path Felix started to lead them down.

Seungmin made a lame attempt in trying to push him off, but instead of letting him go, he held onto the hand that draped over his shoulder. “Where are we going?” Seungmin whined sleepily, leaning further into Felix. The sun was setting, now, and the wind had stopped. 

Felix ran a hand through Seungmin’s hair, ruffling it. Seungmin was too sleepy to protest, so he just made a loud, nasally noise. It made Felix laugh, and a stranger walking down the opposite side of the path stared at them like they were crazy. 

“There’s this place my older sister and I used to go to when we were young,” Felix took a small breath, his nerves trying to get the best of him. They continued up the path and got to a point where the path broke off into three more concrete paths. Everything was lined with wooden fences and overhead structures, probably to protect from the weather. 

Felix led them down the path to the left. “We always used to go here as a family and relax,” Seungmin let out an amazed gasp, straightening up once he saw what surrounded the paths. There were tons of flowers, perhaps hundreds, in between and up and down each path. They were all bright and beautiful, and there were mini lights to make them visible in the dark. “My mom told me to take the person that I love here, one day,” Felix took in a shaky breath, dragging his eyes over to see Seungmin’s reaction. He was already staring at Felix with a tender look on his face and feeling in his heart. “And that person is you, I think. No- no, I know it’s you.”

They had still been walking down the path, but Felix stopped suddenly. “I know this is gonna be weird, but just follow me,” Felix gave a quiet, nervous laugh, before putting one leg after the other over the small wooden fence. There was another, secret path that was just plain grass hidden in the bushes. Seungmin raised his eyebrows, hesitantly making his way to where Felix was.

“I can’t believe you just made me climb over a fence,” Seungmin said, it being the only thing that he could think of to say. He was almost entirely speechless. No one had ever done something like this for him, bringing him to such a stunning place. Seungmin was on cloud nine, being in such a beautiful place with such a beautiful person. 

Felix grabbed his hand lightly, squeezing it before looking him in the eyes. Seungmin offered him a soft smile, nodding. Felix turned around, leading them down the pretty grass path. “I want… I want to share this with you. I’ve never shown anyone else besides my family, obviously, but I think it’ll be pretty fitting,” He paused for the nth time, pushing past some packed branches to reveal a small bench, looking over a cliff. The cliff was blocked off with a fence and the entire space was protected by a stone structure overhead. However, at this point, it wasn’t even stone anymore. It was almost entirely overtaken by overgrown vines and flowers. 

It was- “Beautiful…” Seungmin whispered, not sure if he was talking about the place, or about Felix--he was glowing, practically, with the way the setting sun was shining on him--or both. 

“How- how did you find this? It’s so hidden away…” Seungmin took a couple of steps towards the bench, touching it instead of sitting on it in fear of it breaking. He ran his hands across the armrests, his fingers making lines in the dust. He heard Felix step towards him, and soon enough he was engulfed in his embrace from behind. 

Seungmin almost felt like crying. It felt so surreal. He started this trip expecting for it to go wrong in all of the ways that it could go wrong. Yet, here they were. Together, in each other’s embrace, watching the sunset. Felix had waddled them over to the fence, and as they both stood there, the sudden wind blowing in their hair, Seungmin knew. He knew that he was in love. And it was okay.

  


And, so, as he turned around in Felix’s arms and grabbed his face in between his hands, he voiced just that. “I love you. I really, really do,” He stated before pulling Felix into a tender kiss.

It lasted only a few seconds before Felix pulled away. “I love you, too,” He stopped, pulling away slightly with a mischievous grin on his face. He put his hands on the fence and leaned over it ever so slightly.

“I love Kim Seungmin!” Felix shouted at the top of his lungs. He was just about to repeat it when Seungmin guffawed, turning the other boy around and hugging the life out of him.

  


They stood there, entangled in each other’s arms. The setting sun bathed them in an orange glow, and the little bubble that they felt was surrounding them only grew stronger. The love they had for one another, too, only grew stronger.

Oh, how fun the rest of the trip was going to be.

Kim Seungmin fell for Lee Felix even harder on one Tuesday afternoon. Lee Felix fell for one Kim Seungmin even harder in the glow of the sun.

  


Lee Felix might be the death of Kim Seungmin, one day, but that’s okay, because as long as they got to hold each other, it might all be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~~~
> 
> I'm sorry if this was ooc or whatever but I just got the idea for this and really wanted to write this.  
> i'll probably end up writing the rest of their trip eventually but as of now, it's finished! thank you to my friends on twitter (you know who you are) for supporting me throughout my writing journey, although it only took me two days to write this :p
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Please and thank you. Thank you for making it this far!
> 
> Have a great day/night!
> 
> my twitter is currently: @skzwooji


End file.
